


Sebastian Stan and His Hair Fetish

by Effystar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, real life stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds out something else he likes other than being the Winter Solider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Stan and His Hair Fetish

Seb pushed his hair out of his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time with a sigh. As much as he enjoyed the Bucky Barnes role, this hair was really starting to become a pain. He had recently opted to always tie it up between shots or when he was home, which made him the butt of a lot of man bun jokes between the cast.

The Georgia sun belted down on the set as the watched the stunt doubles go over the final marks for the planned fight scene between him and Chris. He smiled over at Chris who was currently being unclipped from his heavy front section of his suit as they tried to cool the actors down the best they could.

It wasn’t long before the sun was at its peak and the make-up crews came out with these poxy spray bottles trying to help him and Chris the best they could, but he was doomed the second his arm went into the silver casing and the sun hit it, becoming an oven for his arm. Just his luck that was when they called the actors to places, and he begrudgingly slipped the hot black mask back on as the make-up artist perfected his smoky black eye look. Chris couldn’t help but smile over at him as he was clipped back into his heavy suit and handed his shield.

‘You ready to melt as we fight?’ Chris joked as he was handed a weapon and the knives were placed back into the right places from the last shot. ‘Ready as I’ll ever be,’ he let out a laugh, the hot breath from his mask hitting his skin and making him sweat. After a couple hours in the sun of them beating each other up, they finally called it a wrap because of heat worries and sent all the actors back to their trailers.

As soon as he got back to his trailer, he stripped out of his thick leather outfit and with help of a costume staff member he got free of his Silver Arm Microwave. The woman walked from his trailer with the silver arm carrying it like it was the Holy Grail and making him laugh, before stripping down completely and moving into the shower hoping that his raccoon eyes would wash off easier than last time.

As soon as he stepped under the cold water he heard his trailer door open, and knowing it’s probably one of the crew grabbing his costume, he ignores it, before he hears a voice. ‘Seb? You in here man?’. He moves out of the shower quickly wrapping a towel around his waist knowing that he’s going to look like a drowned raccoon at this point, but nonetheless he moves out into the living quarters of the trailer and smiles up at a freshly cleaned Chris.

Chris has been his friend for what felt like ages but honestly they met for the first time when filming the first Captain America movie, which felt like ages ago, but with all the night shoots and time spent together he could genuinely say that Chris was one of his best friends, and, hey he just got out of the shower for this man!

‘Shit, Sorry I thought you’d be showered by now! How long did it take them to get the arm off this time?’ Chris smiles genuinely at the man standing before him, as his eyes dip slightly taking in the chiselled physique of him glistening before him.

‘No worries man.’ His hand moves back into his hair, moving it away from his face as it drips onto his body. ‘Took them about 20 mins, I guess they used a water based lube on it, and it dried up and created chafing, which was not pleasant.’ He gives a small shrug as his hair disregards his hand and moves back into his face.

Chris lets one of his signature smiles slip across his face, ‘I don’t know anyone who likes chafing, Seb.’ He let out a small laugh. ‘Want me to come back? When you’ve showered off your panda eyes?’

Matching Chris’ smile, he shakes his head. ‘Nah man, you can stay. Just give me a bit to get this stuff off my face.’

Chris nods, moving to sit on the couch as he turns back to the bathroom, starting the shower back up and stepping back under the cold stream as he scrubs at his face. He fails to hear the door to the bathroom open as he’s scrubbing away at his face, just trying to look human again, as the door to the shower opens and a body steps in. His mind is going a million miles a minute as he feels the body behind him, the soap in his eyes restricting him from looking at who it is, as he feels them move closer to his ear. ‘I couldn’t resist,’the man’s hot breath leaving a trail on his neck. He knows that voice, it’s Chris.He wants to reply, he wants something to come out of his throat but the shock of all this is throwing him off. ‘I…’ is all he manages to get out as he feels Chris’ hands move up his back to his shoulders massaging softly. ‘I needed to see the whole package.’

His eyes remain closed at the words, and the sensation of the hands massaging at his shoulders he lets out a small moan, making the man double his efforts on his shoulders before he moves to face Chris, his eyes red from the rubbing, taking a moment to take in the sight of his naked co-star standing before him.

He had never been shy, but as his eyes run over the body of Chris standing he feels small compared to the man before him. Chris had spent months working out to get that Captain America body and damn did it show, his arms seemed to glisten under the spray of the water. He swallowed as he locked eyes again with Chris who was standing there smiling softly, almost innocently as he licked his lips watching the man's eyes follow his tongue’s movement.

Throwing all caution to the wind and not considering how this could backfire horrifically for the next nine movies, he moved forward as his hand wrapped around the nape of Chris’ neck and pulled him into a needy kiss, his lips moving to explore the other man’s, before his tongue moves to push its way into the kiss. Chris lets out a small moan as his lips open allowing his tongue to explore his mouth.

Every part of this felt like a dream as Chris’ body moved flush against his and the man’s arms wrapped around his waist. That kiss, the kiss that seemed to last for a lifetime, and when they both pulled back their lips were slightly reddened from the force of it as he lets out a shaky sigh of contentment.

Chris’ hand moves to caress his cheek as he smiles, ‘I wanted you to do that for a long time, Seb,’ he hums as his eyes dance across his face. ‘I never wanted to ruin what we’ve got here, but damn, that felt good. And I can tell you liked it too.’ A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he looks down between them, making Seb blush. He hadn’t even realised that he had got hard during the kiss buthe also isn’t surprised. It’s not every day someone like Chris just waltzes into your shower.

‘I... I mean, yeah man that was fucking hot,’ the words spilling from him seem to make Chris relax before him, almost as if he was waiting to hear what he did was okay and he hadn’t just crossed a major line. Moving to turn off the shower, because clearly neither of them are going to use it, and there is no reason to waste water, well, until they get really dirty. Stepping forward and pushing the shower door open, ignoring the need for a towel and stepping to the front of the trailer casually locking the front door, before turning back to see Chris standing before him in all his glory, and he practically throws himself at the man. Lips smashing together, hands moving around bodies and into hair, the whole kiss is animalistic and needy from both sides. Gasping for air when they finally have the chance to pull back from each other, Chris pulls him towards the couch, practically throwing him onto the soft cushions below him.Another moan escapes his lips before Chris is even near him, his eyes watching his every move as the man stalks towards him with a smirk playing on his lips.

The next thing he knows he’s seeing stars and Chris has wrapped his lips around his cock, the noises and words that leave his mouth are sinful. His hand carding into the man’s hair, not pulling or anything but just enjoying the movements of the man’s wet mouth, his eyes locked on his watching every single movement and expression on his face making sure that his hips stay still as the man sucks away.

His hand moves from the blonde’s hair and towards his cheek with a groan, watching his lips stretch around his cock, as Chris’ free hand moves to play with his ass. His hips jutting up at the sensation, a tingle running through his entire body as the tip of his finger eases in making him let out a huge groan.

‘Fuck,’ is all he manages to get out, as the blonde pops off his cock with a satisfying noise, looking at him with a grin. ‘You got lube in here?’ He asks his voice hoarse and gravelly, making Seb get harder in seconds. ‘I...uh yeah…’ A flush hits his face as he leans over, reaching for the slim back bottle hiding in a draw next to the couch handing it over to the blonde.

The slim bottle rolls between the man’s fingers with ease almost like he’s teasing and making him wait just that little bit longer, as his eyes roam his body, his heart pumping like crazy in his chest desperate for his touch again. Moving down the couch desperate for something and not showing how much he wants this, he looks up at the man who moves to lubricate his fingers before easing it into him.

A slow burning sensation spreads through him as he is stretched open in preparation for something that makes his mouth water, his body arching into the blonde’s touch easing the finger inside him further. ‘P...Please,’ his voice feels foreign as the words escape from his lips as he watches Steve smile and push in a second finger with a hum.

He knows he need so much more to be ready for Chris’ cock, but he just wants it in him now, biting his lip, holding back the words dancing on his tongue. The words that would beg Chris for so much more, beg him for more, beg him to fuck him into the couch to the point where he won’t be able to walk on set tomorrow.

‘Don’t worry I know what you need, Seb, let me take care of you.’ The words dance through his mind as the blonde pushes his two fingers in and out making his toes curl as he feels another finger ease at his tight entrance, making him lick his lips which signals Chris to kiss him. The kiss is needy and passionate, something that shows how much they both need this, they both need to release.

His mind at this point feels fuzzy, warm and pliable, his impending release making his mind race.Three fingers moving in and out of his body stretching him open, making him see stars as those fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Words begin to fall from his lips without his mind being able to process him. ‘I...fuck...please. Chris…’

Chris lets out a hum before removing his fingers and standing back. ‘On your knees, ass in the air,’the words making Seb’s stomach flip with excitement, as he moves into the position asked of him, his hands moving onto the back of the couch as his ass practically pops towards the blonde. ‘That’s better.’ Chris starts lubing up his throbbing cock as he watches him spread open for him.A hand moving to his hips as Chris lines up his lubed up cock, and eases it slowly into him, the stretch burning through him as he eagerly pushes back against the blonde’s hips desperate for more. His head dropping towards the cushion as he lets out a moan, the man’s cock filling him to the brim.

Chris starts rocking his hips, hitting his prostate with every thrust making him bite at the couch, the mix of the burn from the stretch and sensation driving him wild. Just at that point, Chris does something, something he will probably never forget: he grabs the hair on his head and tugs it, making him bare his neck and letting a guttural moan escape from his lips as the tugging sends what feels like a shock to his cock, as he spills across the couch with a gasp. His whole body shaking as the other man keeps his movement, snapping his hips back and forth before the man’s hips start to falter signalling his release is close.

Hands moving to grip Sebastian's hips, tight enough to leave marks as the final thrust hits his prostate, and the man above him spills his release into him with a groan. He genuinely feels like he is dreaming, he can’t believe how this all just happened and, fuck he will never look at this couch the same.

Next thing he knows, Chris is pulling out and pulling him back towards the shower. Still in a haze, he lets the man wash him as he peppers the man’s skin with kisses as he lets out a hum. Within a couple minutes they are both clean and Seb is watching Chris slipping back into his clothes with a smile.

‘We’re gunna get called back to set in a bit, you wanna go eat?’ Chris’ genuine smile spreading across his face. ‘We basically have done our workout and, if I am honest, I enjoyed this more than going to the gym!’

He can’t help but laugh at the innocence in the comments, ‘Yeah Chris, I gotta agree with you there,but yeah... I could go for some food and maybe another workout.’ A smirk falls on his face, waiting to see the man’s reaction in case it was a one time thing.

‘Oh don’t you worry, we can do this multiple times, it’s like Steve and Bucky say… End of the line,right?’


End file.
